Black Crescent times
by Dream-sorcerous11
Summary: First fanfic..This is a slow begining and doesn's start up right away with the Mauraders...but it will get there...Please R and R. All is welcome! New chap up sorry for the wait...
1. Default Chapter

"What do you mean married?" her voice rang out echoing off of the walls of the entry hall. Zaria felt her heart shudder as her blue eyes seemed to pierce into her mother.

"Darling do not be so dramatic. You know of my relationship with Osidian." Margaret sighed frustrated with her only child. She rubbed her temples as she always did when she felt another fight coming on. Why did the child have to make things so complicated? It was not as if the girl could not have most of her life handed on a perpetual silver platter if she wished? Just Zaria was so much like her father. Damn him, Margaret thought as her black eyes closed for a moment.

"You cannot marry that man…he …he hates me..." her 10 year old frame sulked off to the comfort of the living room throwing herself down against the arm rest of her favorite chair. Her eyes traced the flower patterns of the chair for the millionth time as her mother entered. Zaria could feel her eyes boring into the back of her head trying to understand her.

We are so different, Margaret thought sadly as her slender figure moved to sit across from the girl. Her fingers twisted nervously on her lap as she touched the engagement ring. Her soft golden hair was pulled up into an elegant twist on the top of her head. A soft silk gown swept in gentle elegance dipping low at her chest and draping to her ankles. The special attention she had given herself had paid off as she remembered the way Osidian had looked at her.

"Now Zaria, listen to me. Osidian Black is a fine gentleman. He is good blood." Margaret's voice was now strained to the pitch that made Zaria want to throw the overstuffed pillow at her creamy flawless face.

"He can care for you and me beyond our wildest imaginations. Not that we are in any need, but I need a man back in my life." Margaret continued as her eyes pleaded with the girl, "Your father of course was never…and Mr. Black will be an excellent father figure…one of the most honorable and oldest wizarding families in England…he even works for the ministry..highly regarded as one of the most talented wizards…"

Zaria turned her glare slowly at her mother. Her own raven black hair was pulled away from her flushed face. The woman across from her looked as though she would shatter from the slightest drop of a pin. "Good Blood"…. "Wizarding families…." Zaria cringed as a sickness ran over her.

Her father was merely a worthless muggle in her mother's eyes. And, she, Zaria, was just a figment of a relationship that was a mistake. Her father rarely mentioned as though he had never existed. Zaria was treated as though she came from the "pure blood" of her mother's side of the family, yet she knew she were still a sty in Margaret's eye. Even though Margaret would never admit the flaw, Zaria was a guilty shadow from a past mistake.

Zaria looked into her mother's face, "We have to leave our home to go to England?" Her throat was dry. The dark determination in her mother's eyes showed her worst fears. They would leave the familiar manor in America and travel to her mother's homeland. The soft flavor of country living in the northern United States suited her. There were many wizarding families for her mother to socialize with. Why would they leave such a good thing, Zaria thought.

"What of school? Am I not to attend Amelia Moon's School for Young Witches in New York? What of our home and friends?" she asked looking at her mother intently as though wishing Margaret would act motherly for once and wipe away the infuriating tears that threatened to pour down her cheeks.

Margaret sighed and looked down at her hands, "There is my old school, Hogwarts, which I am sure will suit you well. I was in Slytherin myself. And as for friends darling, you will make plenty. You are young. And I will once again be in my element. I left much behind when I moved here years ago." The woman's voice was drained as she looked back up at Zaria. Her jaw though was set in resound to her decision.

Zaria knew she could not change her mother's mind. No matter how much of a temper tantrum she threw. No matter how much time she would spend refusing to speak or eat. No matter how many tears she forced out of her eyes. Zaria knew she would be forced to leave her comfort zone to live with the horrid man her mother seemed smitten with.

Margaret sighed and stood straightening the already smooth silk. A frown of worry creased her forehead. Silence from Zaria was never pleasant and always left the woman on edge. Yet she knew she could and would not give into the girl this time. She is just being selfish; Margaret thought to herself, she will get use to it.

"You will get use to it Darling." Margaret said ending the conversation as she patted her child's shoulder gingerly before stepping into the hall, "Now Osidian will be here soon, so I expect nothing less than gratitude and manners." With that she had disappeared to order the house elves to start preparations for dinner. Osidian would get nothing but the best.


	2. The manor

She pressed her nose against the glass of the motor car window. The rain drops slashed against the glass making the trees and towns they passed blurred. She sighed sitting back against the leather seats crossing her arms.

"How much longer till we arrive?" Zaria looked over at Margaret as she kicked the seat in front of her impatiently, "Why couldn't we have just used magic to get here?" Had it not been enough that she had to endure the painfully small wedding of her mother to Lord Black and the two weeks where she was left alone with Mrs. Winters and her horrid daughters while Margaret was on her honeymoon, but now she were forced to suffer the long mind-numbing trip to their new home without the conveniences of magic.

Margaret shook her head and put her hand on Zaria's knee, "You know we are in the midst of muggles." She removed her hand quickly moving to her purse. Pulling out a compact mirror, she started to prod at the invisible wrinkles around her eyes, "And darling do not fret, we will be there soon. Oh you will love the Black Crescent Manor. It is spacious and set back in the woods. Quite lovely…." Margaret seemed to drone on about the luxuries they were about to encounter as Zaria rolled her eyes and turned back on the gray countryside.

The motorcar finally rolled along a gravel drive, scraping what was left of Zaria's patience with it. Tall hedges came up embracing an iron gate. A black crescent moon hung against the bars with a large B in scripted in the middle. The driver slowed down as he pulled up to the entrance of the great Black Crescent Manor as Zaria's mother seemed to let out the breathe she held as soon as they had started the horrendous trip.

"Oh Zaria! Isn't it just lovely?" Margaret smiled as she straightened the blond bangs that touched her perfectly shaped eyebrows, "Now my darling welcome home."

If Zaria could have puked, she would have gagged all over her mother at that moment, yet the fact that she had refused the breakfast at the hotel settled that matter. As she stepped from the motorcar, a dark sense of dread dispersed over her. The drizzle had not let up, and it seemed to go with the theme of the manor. Gray stones piled neatly in rows touching the dull sky. Cold was the first word that popped into her mind.

"Come on Darling." Margaret pressed her shoulders with a gloved hand as she walk onto the steps leading to the double doors. Slowly Zaria shuffled her feet, dragging a gravel path as she reluctantly followed her mother.

"Well I see the two loveliest women in all of England have come to grace me with their beauty." A deep baritone voice smiled down at them making Margaret flush and Zaria once again have the urge to vomit.

Lord Osidian Black. His fingers brushed back a strand of misplaced black hair from his face as he took Margaret's hand in his kissing it gently. Margaret flushed slightly and smiled warmly at her new husband. Osidian wore soft black slacks that made him taller than Zaria had remembered. His broad shoulders were covered in a black shirt that fit a body that would please the eyes of most women. Osidian gave a small smile to Zaria and patted her shoulder lightly in welcome before leading them into the entrance hall of the spacious manor.

"How was the trip?" he asked looking down at Zaria. His black orbs though gave way his discomfort around her, which was a pleasure to Zaria. She wished to make her arrival as uncomfortable as possible for her new step-father. He took her away from what she needed, consistency. Her mother was never constant and neither were her few friends, but the little manor back home was never changing. Now she had to deal with too much change in so little time and it was this man's fault.

She let her own blue eyes simmer as her lips straightened, "It was dreadful..." she started, but before she could continue much farther, Margaret had stopped her fun by touching her arm and smiling warmly up at Osidian.

"We are both quite tired love." She gave Zaria a look of warning, which usually had little effect on the girl, "perhaps if we could just get settled in, then perhaps we can have some time to talk a bit."

Osidian seemed to gather from the so called "grown-up" look, that it was for the best. He nodded and called forth two house elves. "Zimmer and Lock….take Miss Zaria up to her quarters. Make sure that the child has whatever she pleases." Zaria smirked at this request. Perhaps she would have more fun than she had first thought. Osidian obviously knew little of children…or perhaps little of what kind of child she was.

The two knobby kneed house elves were draped in brown sacks that seemed to cling to their bony figures as they led Zaria towards the staircase. She had always found interest in house elves and their ways. She had read somewhere that they had wonderful powers, yet were only inclined to use them when their masters allowed it. Perhaps they would come in handy, she thought, though the fact they were bound as she was to one place and had little choice in the matter made her pity them as she pitied herself.

They had reached a crimson covered staircase that seemed to spiral several floors up. Zaria took a step back as she cringed her neck to observe the stories; "How far up is my room?" she looked over at the smallest elf. His ears were bent slightly as his eyes widened studying her before he bowed his head quickly as though shamed.

"Miss…Miss Zaria you's room is up 4 floors. You's have a lovely room miss." The one called Lock stammered as Zaria smiled curiously. She nodded and placed a foot onto the staircase, but a sudden jolt sent her fingers gripping the railing.

"What the?" she placed her feet looking at the hidden smile on Lock's face.

"Miss all you have to do is say where you wish to go….you be there then." He nodded and looked at her waiting.  
Zaria smiled at the idea and nodded, "My room…" she had not even finished before the stair case started to spiral upwards towards the forth floor as though a giant red snake curling towards the black ceiling.

"Brilliant..." she smiled down at the two elves who seemed pleased in her pleasure. The stair case halted and they hopped off leading her down a hallway. She noticed the numerous portraits of witches and wizards; she assumed were in the black family tree.

"I smell muggle…gross…disgusting…filthy …mudblood..." a voice screeched. Zaria turned glaring at the sleeping portrait to her right. A fat woman clothed in black silk seemed to grunt in her sleep as though just spouting words from a nightmare. Her gray hair was piled delicately on her plump head as it lolled on in slumber. Zaria narrowed her eyes, a sickening feeling settled in her gut with the suspicion that the woman was not completely asleep.

She reached out her fingers to poke at the sleeping woman. The gentle tugging of hands though brought her eyes and fingers away from the woman. The two elves seemed to prod her on ignoring the question of who the woman was and bringing her into the loveliest room she had ever seen.

"At least that Black man did something right..." she muttered as she threw herself down on the huge bed. The soft hues of blue and silver covered her canopy bed. A large bath was connected to her room as well as a walk in closet. All of her belongings had already been taken care of and placed in order. Her books were categorized in alphabetical order along a silver shelf. All she had to do was call out a name and the book jutted out for her convenience. "Perfect…" she whispered as she let her eyes look around the plush room.

The elves watched as Zaria smiled exploring her new room. "Is everything to Miss's likes?" Lock asked as he bit his lip.

Zaria nodded, "It is to my liking indeed." She smiled her first real smile in a long while. "I do not think I will need anything more. Thank you."

The elves bowed low to her. "If there be anything else Miss Zaria, just call and me's or Zimmer will comes to you." With that they disappeared with a loud pop. Zaria smiled and moved back to her bed pulling out the new book her mother bought her about this school she would attend. _Hogwart's a History_ soon drooped in her hands as she fell way to sleep.


	3. Preludeball

**Prelude to The Ball **

The first few weeks in the Black Crescent manor proved to be interesting enough for the young witch. Zaria snuck around getting her nose into all the crooks and crannies of her new vast home. She had managed to find the large kitchens where the house elves seemed to occupy the majority of their time. They offered her the best of their wares and she always left with pockets filled with sweet rolls and candied fruits that made her mother cringe at the thought of a super sized daughter. Zaria had also wandered the large outer grounds. Lord Osidian seemed to own a large plot of land consisting of hundreds of acres of woodlands that sent Zaria on overdrive to scout out the perfect places for a bit of solitude away from her mother's constant eye.

Marriage had seemed to do Margaret well. She seemed more apt to fulfill her motherly duties and bring Zaria up to ladylike protocol. To Zaria it was Hell. Margaret had her constantly walking, talking, and dressing in all the latest London Witch Weekly fashions. Zaria snuck off as much as possible to the secluded wood to a spot she found most lovely. A small moss covered stump under the broad ancient trees away from the sound of Margaret's constant sighs and groans, ladylike of course, expressing her lack of approval over Zaria.

"Oh we must look beautiful for the ball darling…absolutely gorgeous…you will be meeting all my old friends….and your new family...blah, blah, blah..." Zaria mocked her mother's constant prattle as she picked up _Hogwarts A History_ and leaning against a giant oak. "At least this school might be the most exciting thing to happen to me..." She sighed letting her black hair fall around her shoulders relaxing for the first time.

"ZARIA…..where is that girl? The ball is tonight!" the familiar yell of Margaret rang through the edge of the forest. "LOCK? …" A familiar popping noise was heard. Zaria could only assume soon enough the house elf would be at her side beckoning her to come to the manor and get cleaned. She would of course have to make a good impression on her new relatives and her mother's esteemed friends. "All good blood of course.." she mimicked once more picking up her book and shoving it deeper over her nose.

"Miss …Miss Zaria…please please please comes to the manor." Lock of course pleaded as he pulled on her sleeve. His big brown eyes begged her to the point where she huffed a reluctant obligation and stood brushing the dirt from her jeans.

"Stupid dance. Why do I have to go? I don't care about any of these dumb relatives…" she grumbled as Lock smiled and shook his floppy eared head at her.

"Miss will be bootiful tonight.." Lock pulled her hand forcing her to walk faster as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes just what the world needs, one more fluffy pink ball of blah…" she frowned and sighed continuing the rest of the way to the manor.

**The Ball **

"I feel like a freak..." Zaria said dryly as she stuck her tongue out at herself glaring in the mirror. The fluffy pink dress was forced on her wiggling body and the wrinkles stuck out like battle scars. Her hair was sleeked back and left flowing down her back. Blue eyes blazed in hatred of being forced to wear the hideous outfit.

"Ooooo darling you look lovely. "Margaret squealed as she smoothed down the side of her own emerald green robes. Her hair and makeup flawless as always. Zaria stuck her lip out as she glared from her mother to herself in the mirror trying to look as repulsive as possible. Yet Margaret ignored the unsightly attempts.

"Now come it is time to greet our guests. Osidian has been planning this for weeks. Oh I am so excited..." Margaret seemed to once again drown Zaria in her own social life, "the Lestranges, the Snapes, Lupus', oh and the Potters …Wilkes…Malfoys…Crabbes…Goyles…Macnairs…Rookwoods." The list went on and on, "the best wizarding families around….it will be wonderful…absolutely…and oh to think of making a match with you…"

Zaria narrowed her eyes. A match ha. Zaria was far from being a git. She was ten freaking years old. She hated boys and could whip the daylights out of the majority of them. Yet she amused her mother and ignored her comments on match making. No way was Margaret going to match her with any such fool.

"Ladies…I presume we are ready. Our guests are arriving." Osidian's voice rang as he knocked on the door while straightening his own dress robes.

Margaret nodded and took Zaria's arm in one hand, not to be motherly of course, but to force her to not make a scene. Zaria succumbed and followed, but she refused to smile. Osidian held out his arm and led the two down the stairs to the ballroom. There the guests waited.

"Oooo wook Sririus…fwesh brait.." James elbowed his best friend in the side as he stuffed another cookie in his already over stuffed mouth. He raised his eyebrows in the direction of the fluffy pink bundle sitting in the corner of the ballroom throwing small pieces of food into the hair of the group of young teenage girls goggling over the boys by the buffet table.

"Oh that…she is my new cousin. Uncle over there married that American woman. That's her daughter." Sirius Black smirked raising his eyebrows to the girls.

"She…" James swallowed, "She seems to be terrorizing your fan club mate." He laughed as he watched the young girl toss what looked like a piece of cheese into the curly hair of a young Patricia Lestrange.

Patricia turned, her crooked nose flaring at Zaria, "You little filthy….half…" yet before she could finish her words. Her long blond curls seemed to come to life. Slowly they covered her mouth growing longer and longer as they wrapped around the girl in vines. Zaria's own eyes were transfixed on the older girl sparkling in amusement. Patricia slowly stopped struggling. The vine-like hair ceased growing, leaving Patricia wrapped like a mummy from an Egyptian tomb. Her chest was heaving and eyes wide and frightened. Zaria sighed, content with herself.

"Never mess with who you don't know…" she smiled coyly down at the mummy on the floor before hopping over the wrapped fur ball and slipping past the group of girls panicked over the fate of their friend. Zaria knew that her mother and step father would hear of what her temper caused soon enough and send Lock to find her, but she didn't care. It was their fault for making her come to the stupid ball in the first place.

"Did you get a look at that?" Sirius let go of the breathe he held as he watched Patricia's hair attack the owner, "that was bloody amazing." He looked over at James, whose mouth was still agape.

"She can't be over the age of what 11….not at Hogwarts…." James started before being smacked on the back by another boy.

"Well if you ask me Snotty Patricia Lestrange deserved it." Remus Lupin's voice seemed to smirk as his eyes followed the pink ball out of the ballroom and out the side glass doors, "Sad that she follows her parents ideas of blood…." His last statement seemed hushed as he grabbed a glass of punch.

"My new cousin…a bloody brilliant witch already…could come in handy…" Sirius smiled and ran a hand through his black hair making the 15 year old wizard seem more handsome. James shook his head and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. His eyes sparkled though behind the lenses.

"Well mates, I say we go find out what we can about the little witch before she turns against us like she did on poor bratty Patricia." James looked from both of his best mates before heading towards the glass doors. Glancing back to watch a ruffled Patricia get untangled in her locks by Sirius's cousin, Bellatrix and a smirking Lucius Malfoy.


	4. Interesting twists

"Lock I did not mean to make the idiot a mess, but she insulted me." Zaria slumped against a tree. Her blue eyes shimmering against the night's half moon, "I can't control what happens sometimes…it just happens." She looked at the house elf, who seemed to nod in understanding. "I just want to go home…" she whispered as she lowered herself into the grass, not caring if her dress got soiled or not.

"Yes…misses you must bes careful though. There be some horrid rotten whispers going around. You's be young and in danger if you's not careful." The house elf's eyes widened as he glanced around quickly in fear. Zaria's eyes narrowed as she looked up watching as two tall dark figures approached the courtyard.

The men's shoulders heaved enraged as they walked away from the lights of the party and towards Zaria's hiding place. She tucked her feet under her in a ball and motioned Lock to not make a sound.

"Those filthy traitors…how dare they.." Osidian Black's deep voice was sharp against the already crisp night air, "The Potters and Lupins…damn Weasleys seem all too against our own agenda. Mudblood lovers…."

"Osidian…" the older man placed his hand on Osidian's shaking shoulder, "We must not cause a scene tonight. The time will come when they will face their worst. Lord Voldemort will see to their deaths. There is a new time arising. One where the color of our blood will matter...." The man's voice sounded hushed and harsh.

"You are right cousin." Osidian gripped the man's hand brotherly and smirked, "They will see that blood means power in time and if they refuse…they will be destroyed." He sighed as his shoulders seemed to be relieved of some tension.

"OSIDIAN!" Margaret's voice seemed to call into the night as her slender frame moved out into the courtyard. Worry flashed in her eyes, "Osidian…Sirius…" she sighed as though relieved, "I thought you were going to do something risky." Her voice hushed as she touched her husbands arm. Sirius Sr. smirked and bowed his head lightly towards her.

"Do not worry love, time will come to take action against those filthy muggle lovers." Osidian smiled kissing her forhead, "Your pain will be relieved…no more guilt to weight down your conscious."

"Time will tell Margaret. For now it would be best to stay the smiling courteous hostess that you are." Sirius raised an eyebrow as she nodded.

"You are right. Lord Voldemort will not be pleased if we do anything rash." She eyed Osidian for a moment. She knew the man's quick temper and vengeance on her part. "Revenge takes time..." she whispered as she squeezed his hand.

"Come, some of our guests will be wondering where we are." Osidian took his wife's arm and led the way back into the lighted ballroom.

Zaria narrowed her eyes, "Voldemort" she whispered a chill ran over her arms, "who in bloody hell is that?"

"Evil…bad man Miss Zaria.." Lock seemed to shiver as he twisted his clothing, "I should not tell you miss Zaria, but I am to look after yous…yous can not repeat whats you heard…Locks not going to let misses get hurt…nos hes not." The elf's ears bent as he again trembled at his words.

"Lock what under the heavens names are you rambling on about?" she stood up brushing her locks back, "I am in no danger. Margaret's not exactly motherly, but I am her only kid. She would not let anything happen to me. Remember I am her guilt child."  
"Guilt child huh? I would have thought you more of an entertainment?" A voice chuckled from the side. A sudden pop rang in the air. Zaria turned eyeing the spot where Lock had disapperated from and three teenage boys replaced him.

Zaria turned, her eyes flashing as she felt the heat rising once more in her cheeks, "Who the hell are you?" she felt the familiar defensive tingle rising in her once more. The same tingle that sent Patricia down.

"Hey hey now Sirius be nice to your cousin. She took out one of the biggest gits we know." Zaria's eyes moved to the other side of Sirius towards two other boys in tow. One whose brown eyes seemed to twinkle as he pushed up his glasses and smile down at her. The other nodded kindly in her direction, his brown locks falling against his face.

"We just came here to compliment you on the bloody fine job you did back there on ol' snot nosed Pat." The boy with glasses held out his hand in her direction, "James Potter here…." Zaria looked at the hand suspiciously and nodded turning to go.

"What no name?" James mocked a sad face as she sighed rolling her eyes. She had no time for boys or their tricks. At least she knew she could turn them into hair balls if they pressed her too much.

"Zaria…" she turned watching them, "Zaria Moody…not Black..." she spat out as she crossed her arms.

"Hey not all Blacks are as creepy as those gits in there. And I happen to be one of the most handsome…intelligent….funniest…" James nudged him, "alright alright, I am Sirius Black…your humble cousin." The black haired boy did a mock bow and curtsy almost making Zaria crack a smile. She turned her gaze at the third one.

"And I am Remus…" The boy smiled down at her slightly intrigued at her spunk.

"Yes Moony…Padfoot…I do believe Miss Zaria will fit in well at Hogwarts…Perhaps she will even get a chance to be in the best house…" James smirked at the girl, "Gryffindor is the best house there is…us being 5th years of course will be to your advantage."

"Though some of the ones you met tonight might pressure you into thinking Slytherin is the best." Remus smirked, "Unfortunately Slytherin couldn't hold us..."

"Yea well I am not 'pure' blood as everyone thinks…so Slytherin won't take me..." Zaria started. Reading _Hogwarts A History_ had seemed to help confirm the history of the great school. Her eyes darkened as she turned from the boys looking back at the courtyard. Margaret's words stung.

"Don't worry kid..." Sirius started to put his large hand on the girl's shoulder, oddly enough he knew the feeling of being different, "I have been there…I was a big disappointment. A Black not in Slytherin is close to Hell freezing over." He smiled and looked at his friends as Zaria pulled back slightly. These boys were kind to her for some reason. Still why should she trust them? They were probably like everyone else in her life.

"Yea…well I don't worry. Margaret would spit broomsticks if I get into another house…" she laughed slightly, "so I will not be disappointed when I end up elsewhere than Slytherin."

The boys looked at each other for a moment before laughing along with her.

"Yea kid you aren't going to fit into the family either huh?" Sirius smirked amusement in his face, "I suppose us outcasts will have to stick together."

This was the start to an oddly wonderful relationship.


	5. Hogwarts express

"Hogwart's Express…" she read as she stood in front of the giant black steam engine. The smell of magic hovered in the air, thick as molasses. Zaria's hand gripped the trunk filled with her books and clothing. A small cage sat on top. It held a furry black ball of a cat Margaret had given her as a birthday present. Eleven was a pleasant gift. He was soft and purred and disliked Osidian and Margaret's hounding as much she did (especially after the stunt she pulled at their fancy schmacy party), therefore Eleven was the best gift that her mother could have given her.

"Whoa look who decided to grace the platform with her presence?" Zaria turned smirking at the familiar voice of her cousin. Over the past three weeks Sirius had come to like the spicy girl. She was at least a relief from his own Hell at home. The Black family had its own hidden secrets…darker than most knew. Dark arts seemed to lie in the shadows of the Black manors. Sirius was on the verge of leaving. His father had seemed to be deep in his own evil plot against any and all not pure blood. Sirius could not take the abuse he had faced for the past few years for being in Gryffindor. The moment he entered the house his father sent a howler, and that was the beginning of the constant abuse. Beatings and verbal slashing greeted his ears no matter how perfect his grades or how much he attempted to please his parents. Yet he refused to see how being pure blood was better than those who had muggle blood in their veins. He knew Zaria would soon face the same hatred he did and he vowed he would ease what pain he could.

"Of course I did cousin. You think I would risk missing the train when I can get away from Margaret for a good, what? Four months at least." she smirked pushing back the dark locks that were falling in her hair. The weather proved to be that of a normal London fall. The dark clouds hovered over them, yet it did not drown out the thrill that filled her. A spark of hope of a new adventure was rising in her. Sirius had proved to be alright. He was still a boy and he pestered her with questions about her past. What did he really care for? She sighed involuntarily. He seemed to be sort of a cushion though. He made living at the manor bearable. Sirius probably knew her fears better than herself.

Sirius smirked and rolled his luggage onto the platform by her own. On top sat a large tawny owl. "Have you seen the rest of the crew around?"

"Well if it isn't miss temper tantrum…" a deep slow drawl came from the side of the large black steam engine interrupting Zaria's answer. Sirius' eyes hardened. His jaw following. Zaria rose an eyebrow slightly and turned following her cousin's gaze at the young man leaning smugly against his trunk. A smug confidence seemed to float around him. His handsome features smirking.

"Lucius I would leave her alone or…" Sirius started.

"Or what Black?" his cold blue eyes never left Zaria. She sparked an interest in him. She was fresh and stubborn. He felt the power…the potential this young witch had in her.

"Or I will curse you to next year." Sirius finished. His eyes cold as he moved closer to Zaria. His mouth was dry. He disliked the way that Lucius was eyeing his cousin. He knew that look. The look of lust. The look of power. Wheels of possession turned in the cold blue waiting for the moment…the perfect time…to strike.

"I was merely going to congratulate her on a most creative way to liven up that little get-together." He moved a few steps closer. Lucius loved to boil the blood of Sirius and those pathetic friends of his.

"She doesn't need to look for your favors..." Sirius stepped further in front of Zaria. His eyes were frozen cutting the stare that Lucius held over Zaria. She was merely a child, what did Lucius have in mind? The questions raced through his mind. He would not have him destroy another one person in his life. His fingers itched by his pocket where his wand lingered.

"I am Lucius…Lucius Malfoy." He held his hand out towards her, ignoring any attempt by Sirius to interject.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the hand. What was with this arrogant blonde? "Zaria." She said simply feeling his stare on her as she ignored the outstretched hand. Her own deep orbs matched the fervor increasing his interest in her.

"Come on Zar..." Sirius touched her shoulder getting in front of the outstretched hand.

"What Sirius? You think she can't choose her own friends? I was merely introducing myself." Lucius let out a dry laugh. Sirius looked little naught amused at him.

Zaria rolled her eyes at the two of them. Lucius was another boy. Another irritating male who seemed to get what he wanted by his oh-so-handsome-features and money. She cringed, boring. Though the tension she felt between them seemed to still spark in the back of her mind. Yet she pushed it away.

"I am getting on the train." She said matter of factly picking up the cage with her cat and leaving her luggage to be loaded. Her petite frame scooted up the steps. Zaria could not understand what the big deal was. Why was Sirius so protective all of a sudden? Why would that blonde have any interest in her? He had to be at least a 5th year? Shrugging it off she scooted through the already crowded cars.

"Son of a…" she muttered as she felt someone bump into her. The cage with Eleven in it dropped, breaking as it smashed against the ground. Eleven let out a howl of fright and dashed through the legs of coming and going students. "Eleven wait…" she let out a groan of frustration as she found it nearly impossible to get through the crowd.

"Oh goodness…I am so sorry…" She turned facing the human hair ball. Her face screwed in disgust as she looked over Zaria. "You should watch where you are going. You wouldn't want to loose more than your cat." The girl flipped her hair behind her back reaching for her wand.

"Is that you Patricia?" Zaria pursed her lips at the older girl, "I didn't recognize you. You must have shaved. I think I liked you better the other way."

"You little…" she was cut off though as a girl a little older than the both of them stepped into the way. "Bellatrix get out of my way. I was just going to show this girl what she deserves." Pat's eyes narrowed as her friend smirked and touched her heaving shoulder gently making the wand drop slightly.

"Now, now Patricia. We do not want to scare my cousin. We both know what she is capable of." Bellatrix smirked gently as she looked over at Zaria brushing the long streaks of black hair from her face. She was beautiful. Long silky black hair graced her curves as she leaned back looking at Zaria with eyes that seemed to want to swallow her whole. Yet Zaria was sure if she had that chance she would chew first, letting her endure the pain.

"Now little Zaria, you must be nervous about this being your first year." Her voice betrayed the eyes. A silky soft voice, yet eyes of metal. "Come let me show you where we keep the best seats." Patricia looked like she wanted to kill Bella for even suggesting such a thing. Yet Zaria got the feeling that no one crossed this black haired beauty. Pat backed off pouting as she glared at Zaria and her best friend.

"No thank you. I can manage on my own." Zaria locked eyes with the 6th year girl. Her gaze turned cooler at Zaria's refusal.

"No I don't think you should pass this up." Bella's hand touched her shoulder sending chills over her. "You see. What I say is what everyone does. Do not deny what you could have. Being with us is power." Her voice seeped with confidence. The same smugness she felt with Lucius.

Zaria ripped her arm from her grasp and rolled her eyes. "Please." She muttered and turned away. "I need to find my cat." She started to walk back down the aisle. What was with these people anyways?

"You will change your mind. No one denies…." Her voice was cut with the sudden jerking of the train. Bellatrix just smirked watching the girl walk away from her. She had spunk. She could be useful. That is, if she got into Slytherin. But she was a Black, and that meant immediate acceptance. Yet the memory of Sirius being rejected and put in Gryffindor still was fresh in her mind. The pathetic boy. He was nothing more than a waste of her energy. Time would come when he would pay for his own disloyalties.

"How could you let her get away Bella…" Patricia whined behind her. Her shoulder seething with hatred for the young girl. "After what she did to me."

Bella held up a hand, which immediately quieted the muffled complaints, "Shut up Patricia. She will be useful. I feel it. She is not an idiot, young and perhaps a bit naïve, but naivety is fixable." A smile spread over her creamy skin as she laughed gently. Her wheels were turning already.

"Eleven." She called out as she started to press through the cars. "Damn you cat..." she muttered as she dragged herself through the long line of cars. Each car seemed to hold a new set of students who were chattering about the excitement of the New Year. The smell of rain drenched leather and hair wafted over her senses as many students rushed to change into sets of fresh robes. She shook her head, it seemed everywhere was filled and her cat was still no where to be found. "Eleven..." she shouted now getting more frustrated. The thought of going back to find Patricia and sending her hair on fire raged in her mind.

"Excuse me…" a bright eyed girl seemed to shyly look at her as though she were a bit of a nut, "Are you looking for car eleven, because you are at the wrong end of the train…and well.." she smiled slightly amused, "I ..I don't think shouting will help you find it." Zaria looked at her as though finally realizing the situation.

"No…No…Eleven is my cat…" she laughed at the comical view. "I guess I do look a bit freakish walking around shouting Eleven." She looked over the girl as she brushed back the light blonde hair from her eyes. It seemed to be wild. Shooting out in all directions as she ran her fingers through the locks. Bright green eyes sparkled in genuine kindness. The first Zaria had seen all day.

"Well I don't mind helping you look. I am sure he will show up." The girl smiled and laughed at herself, "By the way my name is Andromeda Black, but everyone calls me Ana." She held out her hand.

Zaria's eyes widened and she laughed, "Man is everyone a Black around here..." she took the hand though and smiled, "Zaria Moody-Black. I seem to be related to you."

"Wow you are the girl who turned that snob Pat into a ball of curls..." she laughed snorting lightly, "my sister's best friend. She is such a git. I was in stitches." The green eyes sparked once more. Zaria's spirits sank though gently.

"Your sister?"

"Well I have two…unfortunately…Narcissa and Bellatrix." She muttered, her voice was soft as though she would have rather eaten slugs than admit she was related to them.

"Oh." Zaria said simply. She sighed and looked around.

"Yea they treat me as though I was the dirt they tread on. They only care if I embarrass them and that would mean if I don't get into Slytherin." A shutter seemed to run through the girl. "I only can hope that I get in another one." She seemed to loosen up. "That would serve them right. All they talk about is being pure blood." Her grimace tightened. "The gits….Oh...I am sorry I am talking too much aren't I?" she bit her lip nervously. "I always talk too much when I am nervous. This is my first year and well. It's yours too right?"

Zaria smiled. She already liked this girl. "Yea. I am not quite sure what to expect...but I understand the annoyance with pure blood…I get it at home too." Nym smiled and looked back at her empty car.

"Hey want to join me. I am sure Eleven will show up and well seems that family should share." Ana smiled as she motioned to her empty car. Zaria could have hugged her. She smiled and pulled the empty broken cage and her travel bag into the car and plopped down.

The next couple hours were spent building the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Zaria finally found someone who she could feel. Things were getting good for once.


	6. Train attitueds

"Is someone missing something?"

Zaria and Nym jumped from the sudden voice as their car door opened.

"Ohhh Eleven…" Zaria jumped up grabbing her cat from out stretched arms, "Oh Remus thank you … where did you find him?" She smiled looking up at the boy whose face started to flush from the sudden attention of the over zealous girl.

"Eh…well he sort of found me." Remus brushed back the brown locks from his soft brown eyes and smiled at the two younger girls. "Jumped up Sirius' pant legs and right into my arms…poor bugger was so frightened…and well Zar your lucky I was there or your cat would have been thrown out the car window." A chuckle rose in his throat.

"He wouldn't dare…"Zaria snapped her nostrils flaring at the thought, though an amused gleam splashed against her eyes.

"I too would dare little cousin." The sight of a slightly disgruntled Sirius appeared, "Look what your precious pet did to my new trousers..." All eyes moved to the torn up pant leg and fits of laughter traveled through the car.

"Well if you had better taste…" Zaria laughed, "Eleven was just pointing that out."

"Yea well next time he is going to be the fur for my new Hogwarts cap."

"Eh…more poor choices in your styles…all those girls goggling at you will be quite disappointed."

"Girls goggling? Over who? old scratch post?" James appeared, leaning on the entrance of the door as more fits of laughter broke out.

"I think I hear a bit of jealousy in you James. I mean I am a handsome bloke mate…not to mention smart…strong…charming…" Sirius made a muscle as he flashed his pearly whites.

"Don't make me sick…" James punched Sirius on the shoulder making him falter in his muscle making.

"Boys…" Zaria and Ana both rolled their eyes as Zaria picked up the broken cage. A fresh annoyance came over her as she looked over the dented side and hanging metal door.

"Here let me…" Remus watched as she grimaced. He knew the fiery look in the girl. Her eyes would narrow and it seemed as though the bright blue would darken into vengeful thoughts. Zaria rose her eyebrows and shrugged handing him the broken carrier.

"That idiot Patricia Lestrange…damn clumsy oaf…" she grumbled as she ignored the look Sirius gave her. He warned her about seriously messing with that girl and anyone who belonged in Slytherin, but she was not going to let someone push her around. Her personality wouldn't allow it.

"Reparo…" Remus' wand waved gently over the cage and the pieces melded back together. Zaria smiled impressed by the bit of magic as she looked over the newly repaired cage.

"Great….thanks…" she beamed up at Remus as she started to stick an unwilling Eleven back in. The first crash seemed to have stuck in his memory so it took both Remus and Zaria to force the hairball into seclusion.

"Well at least boys are worth something…" she smirked looking at James and Sirius who seemed to have stood back watching with amused glances. Yet she turned flashing a soft smile at Remus, who blushed once more in her presence.

"Yea always got to be the one to show off your smarts…" James laughed and rolled his eyes causing Remus to flush once more.

"Well anyways…we should go change into our robes…" Remus cleared his throat, "we should be there in about an hour…"

"Oh crap…I still have to check on Lily…" James smacked his head.

"Yea you haven't bothered her in what? Half an hour?" Sirius laughed, "You are going to break your record."

"Who is Lily?" Nym asked looking at her cousin.

"Lily Evans is James obsession." Sirius looked at his friend who just grinned.

"Yea well she is a perfect obsession and this year it will be different. She can't possibly refuse me…" James held a soft twinkle in his eyes as though lost in his own world before brushing his hand through the dark tangle of hair, "well I am off…I hope she didn't switch cars.." The group watched as James took off down the hall towards the front.

"Good luck mate…" Sirius called before turning back, "He is going to need it. Lily Evans whew….she has almost as fierce a temper as you Zar…"

"Oh shut up…" Zaria brushed back the locks of dark hair in her face and turned to her travel bag and pulled out her robes. "So are you two going to leave or do we have to change in front of you."

"Please…" Sirius rolled her eyes mocking her, "alright Remus mate…lets go find Peter. I am sure he is stressing about where we are….see you later." With that he gave a wave and the two were off down the hall.

_**Arrival**_

Ana and Zaria spent the rest of their time nervously changing and prepping themselves for the upcoming arrival. A soft friendship was blooming between them and for once Zaria was pleased with the outcome.

Back in the states it was hard to find a decent friend who was not pushed on her by Margaret. They usually had noses that stuck up in the air as though she smelled of sour milk. This caused Zaria's temper to flair and the play dates were cut short by unfortunate events such as hair turning vibrant shades of orange or someone getting stuck in the old oak tree by their toes. In response Margaret quit setting up these little visits and Zaria was left to her own devices. So Ana was a relief to the shadow of loneliness that Zaria was use to.

The train halted and Zaria felt another urge of nervousness prick over her. "And here we go..." she smiled at Ana as she started to pick up her travel bag and carrier.

"You won't need that." The smooth voice of another rang in her ears once more. Lucius Malfoy smiled gently down at her with his perfect rows of white teeth, "They pick up the baggage here. You needn't worry ladies." He touched Zaria's shoulder and started to guide her.

"Excuse me…"She pulled her shoulder from his touch, "I think that I can manage on my own." Zaria started down the train steps and onto the platform. She did not trust those perfect blue eyes. They reminded her of ice.  
"I was only trying to help a friend." He had followed along with a quiet Ana in tow. Ana seemed to have grown strangely silent for being nervous. A light tinge of pink moved over her cheeks and tips of her ears as she walked behind Lucius.

"Lucius….Lucius…" A girl's high shrilled voice seemed to come from a bouncing blonde bobbing over the crowd of students, "Oh there you are Lucius…I have been looking all over…" The blue eyes froze narrowing slightly as she looked over at the two young girls, "well I see you found my sister and….Zaria…right?" She didn't wait for an answer as she started to drag a slightly annoyed looking Lucius away with her, "What are you doing with that little brat and her weird little friend. I cannot believe I am not related to a half….and don't lecture me…come on I am starving…"

Zaria's face started to pale as she turned to Ana. Anger once more flashing in her eyes. How dare she even….her thoughts were cut short though by the tears flowing down Ana's cheeks.

"Ana?" she asked softly, her eyes softening as she looked over her cousin.

"I …I can't stand her…so smug and…look at me…nothing like her…nothing like Bella…Lucius was there and everything…..I am sorry Zar…" Her deep eyes seemed to pale in the light.

"Look Ana it isn't your fault our family is filled with a bunch of brainless idiots…how dare she even insult one of the most fabulous people I have met…come on lets go…I bet we even get in the same house…and" Zaria lowered her voice as the rage in her eyes turned to malicious amusement, "and I hope we don't get in Slytherin…that would burst their bubble…"

Ana started to smile and nodded, "Your right Zar…I just hate the darkness that seems to follow almost everyone in that house…selfish…ugh." Her fingers ran through the short cut before Zaria hugged her tight.

"Don't worry we will stick together…we are family …and we are friends…" Zaria's smile washed over Nym and the bond was resealed.

* * *

"Firs' years…Firs' years…over here. Come on now..." A large man, whom Zaria had been told was Hagrid, was beckoning the first years into boats. His smile was wide behind the tangled mess of a beard, as he greeted the girls and helped them into a boat. Two boys also occupied it. Both had the nervous pale look of the unknown covering their faces, yet excitement was thick in the air around them.

"Hi…" One of the boys smiled shyly at the girls, "Ted Tonks…" he held out a hand as he looked over the girls. His eyes lingered longer on Andromeda as she took it, "Exciting isn't it…I mean really…wow..." His mind seemed to wander about the coming events, his eyes remained on the girl, whose bright blue ones seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. He took back his hand brushing it nervously through his black locks and looked at the boy next to him.

"Oh yea…." The boy looked slightly out of place. He was bulky with black spiked hair that seemed to shout rebellion. His big hands fumbled as he clasped the side of the boat. "Walden McNair…" his voice was quiet and uninterested.

"Zaria…"

"Ana…and yes it is a bit exciting…" she smiled softly at Ted. Her cheeks flushed slightly. Zaria once again rolled her eyes and looked at the beauty of the castle they were approaching. It sat against the star filled night as though a memory…but it was real…this was real.

"Here we go…" she breathed as the boat halted and they were lead in the castle.


End file.
